


A Romance in Reverse

by fanboytrippin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gavin is a psychic, Gavin is cozy and confused, Have some soft Rick, Like That’s So Raven Psychic, M/M, Post best ending I guess, RK900’s name is still Rick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanboytrippin/pseuds/fanboytrippin
Summary: It’s a funny thing, meeting a guy that by all accounts you should hate, but the universe says you’re gonna bone.Or, Gavin Reed is a psychic, meets his partner, and has a vision of them spooning, his hatred for all of android kind be damned.





	A Romance in Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to try a multi-chapter fic, but also totally realizing I can only write in short bursts.

Gavin is a psychic. That’s the long and short of it.

In all honesty, it’s more trouble than it’s worth. It’s not even like he’s a good psychic. He can’t move things with his mind, or read people’s thoughts, just every now and then he gets a splitting headache and a vision or two.

Not that these visions aren’t helpful every now and again. More than one of Gavin’s dead end cases have been closed due to the timely intervention of the universe speaking directly into his head. It’s just that, more often than not, the visions leave him dazed and confused, with more questions and answers.

This is how Gavin finds himself now, as his new partner - a fucking android, because of course, why not? - introduces itself to him, hand out, ready for a shake.

>   
>  _Love. Warmth. A body next to him in his bed. Grey eyes, a cool blue LED. A contented sigh, as his lover sidles up closer next to him._
> 
> _“We’re going to be late,” a voice says in his ear._
> 
> _“Yup,” Gavin responds, lazily, lifting a hand and gently carding it through the RK900’s already mussed hair. “Do you care?”_
> 
> _It - he?- sighs. “I should, but I don’t.”_
> 
> _Gavin laughs, “Never thought I’d hear that from you, Rick. You’re usually such a stickler for punctuality.”_
> 
> _“Punctuality leads to efficiency,” the android whines. “And you are a bad influence.”_
> 
> _“A bad influence?” Gavin says, leaning down, nipping at Rick’s ear. “Or an excellent role model?”_
> 
> _“Definitely not that.”_
> 
> _“Yet you love me anyway.”_
> 
> _The RK900 looks him dead in the eye, slight smile ghosting across its lips_
> 
> _“I do.”_
> 
> __  
> 

The vision hits him so hard and fast that Gavin has to physically take a step back. The RK900 looks at him curiously, hand still outstretched and LED flickering yellow briefly.

“Detective? Are you alright?” it asks hesitantly, but Gavin doesn’t really hear him, too caught up in the lingering sensations of what he just saw. 

God, was it really even possible to feel so damn _cozy_?

He takes a shaky breath, tries to refocus on the present. “Yeah Rick, don’t worry about it.”

The android continues to stare at him, confused. “Rick?” it asks eventually.

The room is still spinning for Gavin. He blinks his eyes a few times, trying to clear his vision.

“It’s your name, right?”

“No,” the RK900 says in response. “It isn’t. I haven’t chosen a name as of yet.” It pauses, thoughtful. “But I like it. I think I’ll use it from now on.”

The android blinks, LED swirling as it probably updates it’s internal records. It smiles. “My name is Rick. Thank you detective.”

Psychic visions or not, a single glance at Rick’s face and Gavin knew one thing for sure. He was a goner.


End file.
